


The Quartermaster's Favourite

by katiemorag



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiemorag/pseuds/katiemorag
Summary: It is universally acknowledged throughout all of MI6 that 007 is the Quartermaster’s favourite.





	1. Chapter 1

It is universally acknowledged throughout all of MI6 that 007 is the Quartermaster’s favourite.

 

007 is always the one to get the best and newest tech that Q branch have to offer nevermind the stunning cars that he is always gifted with when both on missions and when not.

 

This is despite him rarely bringing any of those things back in one piece, if at all.

 

It becomes a running joke that Q has a crush on Bond but the more people made jokes about it, the more plausible it seems.

 

Why else would 007 get the best when there are other agents who have better records with their tech?

 

Q is well aware of the rumour and did nothing to squash it in it’s path, if anything he added fuel to the fire by smiling every time Bond walks into a room and giving just as good as he gets when the agent flirts with him but Bond will flirt with anything that has a heartbeat so no one ever reads into his side of the interaction. He also knew that despite Bond being reckless and careless with the technology he was given, he was still one of the best damn agents six had and quite frankly nothing could convince him otherwise.

 

When others dared to bring up Q’s favouritism, he laughed or simply ignored them because guaranteed he has heard it before.

 

Everyone begins to accept that Q will eventually get over his infatuation with Bond, he’ll find someone who will actually reciprocate his feelings and Bond will be forgotten like some silly high school crush.

 

*

 

*

 

But that doesn’t happen.

 

Months turned into a year which turned into two and Q has shown absolutely no signs of getting over Bond.

 

The other double oh agents are all very fond of Q, the same way one would be fond of a little brother. So they feel it is their responsibility to try to make him see what else is out there.

 

**002**

 

When 002, aka Scarlett Papava, returns to London after almost 5 months in Thailand disbanding an international drug ring, it is inevitably raining.

 

She is debriefed and sent to return her tech to Q where she finds him directing 007 through a busy marketplace somewhere in the Middle East.

 

“007 please do try to follow my instructions exactly, you are much more valuable to us alive than you are dead.” Q admonishes over the comms as his fingers fly over the keyboard so she leans back against one of the desks to observe the quartermaster and his favourite agent.

 

“Q, darling, you almost sound as if you care.” 

 

Bond’s voice comes through the speakers near where Q is standing and Scarlett can practically picture the exact smirk that 007 was no doubt now sporting.

 

“You are a valuable asset, Bond, of course I care.” 

 

Q has his back to her so she cannot see if he rolls his eyes as one would expect with a statement such as that but it is his tone of voice that catches her attention, there’s something being left unsaid in Q’s words and he sounds much too gentle to be talking to an age…

 

_ Oh. _

 

Well at least now the favouritism made sense, Q had gone flying past having a crush on the resident lothario agent and instead had only gone and fallen in love with him and been for a while if her intuition was anything to go by.

 

_ What an idiot. _

 

She waits for Q to direct Bond to his target who is quietly taken care of and the agent is on his way back to dreary old England (“on business class, fear not Bond, I would never expose the poor unsuspecting public to you”) then clears her throat to make her presence known.

 

“Ah, 002; my apologies about that; sometimes 007 needs someone to hold his hand on missions such as this one. I trust your flight from Thailand was pleasant?” He says as he takes her gun and radio back off her as well as her fake passport which immediately put in what she presumes is the ‘to be destroyed’ pile.

 

“Crowded. Why does 007 get business class?” She can’t help but let the question slip out, because well he gets it so why shouldn’t she?

 

“Ah yes, 007 gets business class because I am not stupid enough to let him be exposed to the masses on a crowded flight for anything longer than 3 hours, no it is much safer to keep him where he can cause minimal amounts of trouble.” Q says before he turns back to his computer screen, her dismissal is clear.

 

She can’t hold it against the poor kid, he’ll probably do anything to please Bond in the hopes that he will eventually notice him. She glances back at Q pityingly as she notices that his right hand lady, R, is giving him the exact same look; the two of them share a knowing glance before she leaves to try and sleep off the jet lag and remnant aches that economy class flying has left her.

  
  


**005**

 

005 (otherwise known as Stuart Thomas) is one of those people who looks utterly terrifying, like they could snap you in half without a second thought but is actually one the nicest people you will ever meet (as long as you don’t get on the wrong side of him obviously).

 

He has a particular soft spot for Q who reminds him very much of a dear friend who he had lost many years ago, so when he becomes aware of the rumour that really isn’t a rumour more of a fact going around about Q’s infatuation with 007; he is instantly concerned.

 

007 isn’t the kind of man that is good for Q.

 

Bond is wild and unpredictable whereas Q needs someone steady and who is always there when they need to be, someone who can drag him out of the branch when he’s been in there for 3 days solid, not the reason he has been there.

 

It is over drinks with double oh’s one, two, four and eight that they decide they need to give Q some help in getting over 007 because there is no way an agent like him is ever going to go for someone like Q.

  
  


**R**

 

When the new Q had taken over when old Boothroyd had retired, R was only slightly annoyed that she had been passed over for the promotion. After all, she had been with six for many years and knew everything that would be required of a quartermaster.

 

However, when Silva attacked the servers of MI6 she was then more than happy to admit that she was nowhere near as skilled as the young quartermaster when it came to modern technology and she was suddenly very glad that he was in charge and not her.

 

On the other hand, she could safely say that she would never be as unprofessional as Q. She felt the way he acted with 007 was downright outrageously embarrassing but she couldn’t help but pity him, he tried so hard to do everything he could for the agent and was rarely ever thanked for his troubles.

 

Every time R tried to broach the subject of the agent with Q, she like everyone else was brushed off and sent to do some other task. She could only hope that Q would wake up and smell the roses before he got seriously hurt.

 

**003**

 

It was Jack Mason’s first day as 003 when he first met Q and he was immediately enamoured by him. The way Q held confidently held court in Q branch meant he could barely take his eyes off him, and when he walked away beckoning for him to follow well the view wasn’t too bad from this angle either.

 

He tries to subtly convey his interest to Q but the man is either entirely oblivious to the meaning of advances or is too interested in someone else to even think about flirting with him.

 

His money’s on the latter because there was no way that a man that intelligent could be that oblivious to his less than subtle advances.

 

His suspicions are confirmed when he comes back from his mission and is taken out to celebrate his first mission going well by the other double oh’s (only double oh’s 6, 7 and 8 are still out on missions). 

 

“Poor Q is so in love with Bond, it’s such a shame!” Laments Scarlett after they have all consumed a fair amount of alcohol.

 

“So is that why he didn’t respond to any of my flirting?” Jack asks, Scarlett and the others all nod.

 

“You would be good for him, lad. You don’t seem like the type to hurt him like Bond, I like Bond don’t get me wrong but he isn’t good for Q.” Stuart tells him as the others all nod again.

 

Jack has never met this Bond character but he must be something special for someone like Q to be so enamoured with him.

 

Jack is disappointed. Bond doesn’t seem very impressive to him, he had just met the man fleetingly in Q’s office as he was handing back his tech.

 

He had been trying to convince Q to let him take him out to lunch, who was protesting that he had his lunch with him so why would he go out and spend money that didn’t need to be spent when he smiled at someone over Jack’s shoulder and he turned to find who he presumed to be the infamous 007.

 

“I don’t believe we’ve been introduced, I’m Bond, James Bond.” 

Bond had stuck his hand out for Jack to shake which he did reluctantly, his eyes had met Bond’s and he could see the challenge there. 

 

“Pleasure to meet you, 007. I’m Jack Mason, 003.” He had smiled at the man silently telling him he wasn’t going to give up Q without a fight whether or not the other man realised that there was even such a fight beginning, he did not know.

 

“I’ll see you very soon, Q.” Jack called as he left the office but Q only hummed at him before he addressed Bond, who his eyes had no doubt never left since he walked in.

 

It really was a shame that Bond couldn’t just be honest with Q and tell him that he would never reciprocate his feelings therefore letting him move on.

 

Jack had listened at the door long enough that this was a long mission in 007’s terms, he would be gone for at least a month which was ample enough time for him to show Q what he was missing.

 

He quickly got out his phone and texted the group chat he had with the other agents.

 

Mission  _ Finally Show Q That Bond Isn’t The Right One For Him And He Should Really Get Over Him _ was go.

 

Ok so maybe the name needed a bit of work.


	2. Chapter 2

**006**

 

Alec Trevelyan was well aware of the other double oh’s plans to try to get Q out of his 007-induced haze and he wanted absolutely nothing to do with it thank you very much (and he had told 002 that when she tried to rope him into it). But that didn’t mean he didn’t want to be there for the inevitable fireworks.

  
  


**Q**

 

Q really wasn’t as oblivious as they all liked to think he was. 

 

He was a genius after all with several degrees as well as a few doctorates under his belt but he wanted to see how far they would all go with their little plan so decided to keep playing the dozy lovesick schoolboy they all thought he was no matter how much it vexed him.

 

Moneypenny could barely contain her giggles when he showed her the group chat of the double oh’s that he had hacked.

 

**008**

 

Bill Timothy is one the first (and only) people to notice the change in 007. 

 

He’s heard extensively from Stuart how sad it is to watch Q pine over the agent but no-one had even considered that Bond could possibly have feelings for their quartermaster.

 

He first notices something different when he joins Bond and Trevelyan at a bar on one of the rare occasions that their time in London crosses over and an extremely attractive woman sets her sights on Bond as many have before her.

 

Instead of returning the flirtation with innuendo laden sentences like the Bond of old, he politely tells her that although the attention is flattering, he is not interested.

 

Bill is struck dumb.

 

That is the first time in all the time he has known Bond (which is actually longer than he cares to admit) that he has seen him turn down female attention.

 

And Trevelyan just smacks him on the back as if ‘job well done’ and laughs.

 

Bill is desperate to know the reasons behind this but he knows when not to stick his nose in so he chooses to simply order another drink and wait for it all to come out in the wash.

 

**Moneypenny**

 

Moneypenny is the biggest gossip in MI6 and she revelled in that title, if there is something worth knowing (be it fact or fiction) she is the one who will always know first (or at least before the rest of six).

 

So when Q tells her of their double oh’s plans to set him up with the new 003, she has to laugh.

 

They think 003 is Q’s type? These people were meant to be the best of the British Empire but they were really being rather stupid.

 

But still, it gave her and Q something delightful to talk about over their wine and take out that they indulged in every Friday they could at Q’s flat.

 

**M**

 

M had been made aware of the plan through Moneypenny and was only allowing it to continue out of morbid curiosity. 

 

He wanted to know how long it would take Q to crack and give the agents a proper scolding.

 

His bet was soon.

 

**002**

 

Scarlett and the others were starting to get desperate, they had been dropping hints about 003 every time they were in Q branch and Q had barely even batted an eyelid and Bond was due back in a week!

 

All of their ‘bigging up’ of 003 went unnoticed, when they brought him up Q would merely hum before turning back to whatever he had been doing before they came in.

 

Scarlett and R had both been in Q’s office when 007 had called in, Q quickly cut Scarlett off in the middle of her sentence as turned his back to her to answer the call.

 

She knew that it could be urgent but he probably wouldn’t have done it with the same urgency had it been another agent.

 

“007, report.” Q sounds tense, R had told her that Bond had gone offline earlier that day and that Q had been on edge since then.

 

“Good morning to you too, Q.” Bond is laughing down the line as if he hasn’t just caused his quartermaster undue stress;  _ really _ Q should have picked someone better as the object of his affections muses Scarlett.

 

“Yes, good morning Bond. Now, report.” Q is being shorter with the agent than he normally is, Scarlett is pleased to note and she notices R smiling out the corner of her eye.

 

Bond quickly updates Q on his progress in tracking down the head of the cartel and for once actually tells him that he will most likely go dark later that night so as to avoid detection; an action which makes both 002 and R look at each other in confusion.

 

Since when did the great 007 tell Q of his plans to go offline in advance? 

 

_ That _ was new.

  
  


**003**

 

Jack had spent every moment he could spare in Q branch, trying to get Q to notice him or even respond to any of his advances.

 

He is always brushed off with an ‘ _ i’m busy _ ’ or ‘ _ not today 003 _ ’; it’s been like this for 3 weeks and Jack is getting desperate.

 

007 could be back any day now and any ground he may have gained in winning Q’s affection will be lost as soon as he walks through the door.

 

He takes it upon himself to gather the members of their little group who are currently on British soil and asks them to come with him to Q branch to confront the man. He can’t possibly be so thick as to argue against all of them who are much more well versed in the world than he.

 

His group that accompanies him down to the branch consists of Scarlett, Stuart and Edward (001) - also tagging along were 006 and 008 who despite not being part of it had inevitably heard of what they planned to do and were desperate to see the outcome.

 

Jack knew both those agents were close to Bond, so they would hopefully pass on the message that he was about to no longer be Q’s favourite agent.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! Who can guess what's going to happen next?
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading, your comments give me the motivation to continue writing <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Q**

 

Q was chatting to Moneypenny over a cup of tea when three of his double oh’s came charging into his branch, closely followed by another two.

 

Noting who the two hanging back were Alec and Bill, he instantly knew what all this was about and mentally braced himself for what was about to come.

 

Moneypenny stood at his side as he faced the oncoming agents, that made him feel a bit more confident. 

 

He is uncharacteristically lost for words when a few of his own staff, including R, nodding encouragingly at the agents. He didn’t expect so many of them to be in on this.

 

_ Traitors. _

 

He waits for someone to say something but none of them do.

 

Then 003 advances towards him and yanks him into a kiss.

 

Q immediately tries to pull away from him, his eyes fly to Moneypenny who is standing with her mouth open and her hand floating mid air as if unsure whether to try and interfere or let Q handle the situation on his own.

 

He keeps trying to pull away but Mason is a lot stronger than him and holds him in place with ease despite his struggling that is ignored.

 

That is until Q manages to get his right arm free, and brings his hand sailing down to the agents face.

 

The noise echoes throughout the entire branch making many wince.

 

“What the fuck, Q?” Mason growls as he cradles his now stinging and no doubt bright red cheek.

 

“When someone does not respond to your blatantly obvious advances, it means that they are not interested 003.” Q’s voice is level and rather scary.

 

“Q, it’s high time you got over this ridiculous infatuation with Bond and gave Mason a chance to treat you like you deserve.” Says Scarlett with her arms crossed across her chest and R nodding from her side, the twin glares they get from Q and Moneypenny are almost enough to make them back down.

 

“Now, why would I let him do something like that?” Comes a voice from behind the amassed crowd; everyone whirls around to find Bond leaning against a desk with a smirking Trevelyan and Timothy on either side.

 

“It’s completely unfair for you to lead him on any longer! You’re going to break his heart! You need to stop this so he can be happy with someone else!” Cries R, all her pent up frustration at them both seeping into her tone making a few of the other staffs eyebrows raise.

 

Bond pushes himself off the desk and makes his way towards Q, ignoring everyone who tries to tell him to leave him alone and brushing off those who try to stop his advance. He finally reaches Q who is watching him with a soft smile and to almost everyone’s complete shock, pulls him into a gentle kiss.

 

The other agents look at each other completely struck dumb by this turn of events.

 

Alec and Bill’s smirks have turned to wicked grins that are mirrored if not out done by the gracing Moneypenny’s face.

 

After a few moments, Bond and Q part and no-one even pretends they aren’t listening to what they’re going to say next.

 

“You’re back earlier than expected, 007.” Q has that soft smile on his face that he only ever has when Bond is near.

 

“Happy anniversary, darling.” Bond smiles down at Q as he laughs.

  
  


“Anniversary?”

“What the fuck is going on here?” 

“Did we miss something?”

“This has got to be a joke!”

 

Their moment was shattered by a barrage of questions, Bond stepped around Q so he was now standing behind him with his hands on his hips. Only Q gently stroking his hand where it lay was stopping him from punching 003. Repeatedly.

 

“One question at a time, if you insist on asking them.” Q said holding up one hand in a way that was very familiar to everyone in Q branch, Q meant business.

 

“What the hell did Bond mean anniversary?” Mason got in there with the first question.

 

“Exactly what it sounds like, today is Bond and I’s anniversary. Next.” Q answered, dismissively waving his hand in the agent’s general direction making Bond have to bury his face in Q’s neck to hide his laugh.

 

“Anniversary of what?” Asked Scarlett who looked a lot more nervous now than she had before.

 

“You lot are meant to be Britain’s finest and you can’t figure it out? Lord help us all!” Q sighed in annoyance but was instantly calmed by the soft press of Bond’s lips to the skin just below his ear and was ever thankful that his agent spoke up from behind him.

 

“Today, is mine and Q’s wedding anniversary.” Bond said smiling down at Q with a smile that no-one had ever seen him wear, it was so gentle and open.

 

“Wedding? When did you get married? Why don’t you wear rings if you even are married?” Butted in Mason.

 

Q had to grasp Bond’s hands at his waist to stop him from thumping his fellow agent there and then.

 

“For your information, 003, Bond and I do wear rings but we happen to not wear them on our hands at work so they don’t get ruined;” he paused to undo the topmost button his shirt to pull out a long silver chain on the end of which hung a slim gold ring that glinted in the bright lights of the branch, Bond reluctantly let go of Q’s hips to undo his own top button and show a matching silver chain and broader ring that didn’t flash quite as prettily; “and we have been married for the last two sodding years!” 

 

Q enjoys watching the remaining colour drain out the agent’s faces as they realise that he and Bond have been together the entire time they’ve had this plan and actually even before they noticed his infatuation with him.

 

“But why didn’t you say anything?” Stuart asks, still very confused.

 

“My personal life is none of your business, even if Bond and I hadn’t have been together, it still would have been completely out of line of all of you to try to convince me otherwise!” Q could feel his frustration at his agents begin to bubble over, it was amusing but annoying at the same time that they thought he was a still a lovestruck child.

 

“Won me over 200 quid though.” Said Moneypenny grinning from beside them; both Bond and Q only roll their eyes in fond exasperation.

 

“Be that as it may, Miss Moneypenny; the actions of these agents, however amusing to those in the loop, were out of line.” Came M’s voice from the door, those guilty turned to face him with sheepish looks and bowed heads.

 

“But sir, we were only trying to he…” 

 

R is cut off as M raises his hand to silence her and doesn’t lower it as he turns to address Bond and Q.

 

“I am pleased to inform you that your resignation from the Double Oh programme has been accepted, Mr Bond. I look forward to working with you in your future as an instructor for the programme.” 

 

And with that, M turned and left leaving all but one softly smiling agent with their jaws dropped.

 

“James?” Q turned to face his husband, the two of them had spoken in the past about James’ retirement and possible career as an instructor for future double oh’s but he had been under the impression that that was still a few years off.

 

“I’m getting too old for this dear, and I want to be able to come home to you at the end of the day not at the end of a month; I thought you might appreciate the gesture since I was unable to get you an anniversary gift.” James said quietly, conscious that Alec would never let him live down the soppy answer if he were to hear it. 

 

“It’s the end of my shift, there’s no major plans for tonight for those agents on active missions; why don’t we go home and I can show you how much I appreciate you?” Q whispered back to him, he couldn’t have cared less if the others in the branch were craning to listen. 

 

As Q began to gather his things from his desk, James rounded on the agents that still stood shell-shocked.

 

“You will leave Q alone from now on.” He demanded, his tone left no room for negotiation.

 

“Honestly James, they can’t leave me alone entirely I’m their sodding Quartermaster! And I’m sure they now understand the error of their ways and will not repeat their mistakes in future, will you?” Q said lightly as he looked over the tops of his glasses at the offending agents and his deputy who were all quick to nod their assent.

 

Moneypenny tried to hide her giggles, she couldn’t work out which one the offenders were more scared of between Q and Bond.

 

Q and Bond bid them all goodbye, with a promise to Moneypenny that they would see her in the next few days for dinner.

 

Everyone stood stunned for a moment after the doors had shut behind the men before they rounded on Moneypenny, she simply smiled as she walked past them ignoring all their questions with a smug smile on her face. 

 

*

 

*

 

James had barely shut the door of their house behind them before Q was on him, pressing him against the door and kissing him urgently. James honestly loved this kind of homecoming, it was Q’s way of making sure that he was home safe and now he would hardly have to worry about that anymore but he hoped he would continue to receive this homecoming when he came home at the end of a day.

 

James allowed himself to be kissed for a few moments before he broke away and stripped himself and Q of their jackets. They steadily left a trail of clothes leading up to their bedroom, a shirt half way up the stairs, socks on the landing and finally underwear falling to the floor of their bedroom.

 

“James…” Q gasped as he was pulled into his husbands arms, the former agent reached around the back of his neck and took off the chain on which his wedding ring hung and slid it onto his finger allowing the chain to drop onto the bedside cabinet; Q returned the gesture so now both their bands sat where they should.

 

The two fell into their bed still wrapped in one another’s arms, James pulling Q in for an earth shattering kiss before trailing his lips down his neck to his favourite spot right at the base of Q’s neck and biting down eliciting the most delightful gasp.

 

“James…” Q breathed rutting up against him, clinging to the agents short hair as the movement brought their hard cocks into firm contact.

 

“Tristan…” James whispered teasingly swooping in to kiss those already swollen lips, he only ever used Q’s real name at times like these when they were truly alone.

 

“Stop teasing me you arse!” Tristan growled as James tried to pull away no doubt to tease him with more kisses; he used the element of surprise and nimbly flipped them over so he sat atop James who lay blinking up at him with his hands pinned to the bed.

 

“God I love you.” James breathed looking up at Tristan, he didn’t say it much but at times like these he couldn’t help but marvel at just how lucky he was.

 

“I love you too, you sentimental fool.” Q laughed leaning down to press a soft kiss against his husband’s lips.

 

“How unprofessional of you looking besotted with me while at work, Quartermaster.” James teased, canting his hips up grinding into Tristan making him gasp.

 

“Because, Lord help me, I am besotted with you.” Q laughed, he looked down at his husband who lay sprawled underneath him and was reminded just how lucky he was; James Bond was a handsome man after all.

 

“And I you, I just seem to be less obvious about it.” James laughed in return, pushing himself onto his elbows so he could press a kiss to Tristan’s lips.

 

“What do you feel like tonight then, dear?” Q asked, stroking down James’ scar adorned chest adoringly; “after all, I am thanking you, seems only fair that you get to choose.”

 

James grinned as he considered his options, he could have Tristan spread out underneath him with his cock buried deep inside his husband’s tight channel, he could ask Tristan to ride him but then a thought came to him, of something that they hadn’t done for a while and the mere thought made James ache.

 

“I want you in me.” James said bluntly, the gasp the statement elicited from his husband was enough to fuel fantasies for a long time.

 

“Oh darling, ask and you shall receive.” Q grinned wickedly, pushing James back down onto the bed and leaned across to fish out the bottle of lube that they stored in the bedside cabinet.

 

James delighted in the shiver that through Tristan as he gently ran a hand down his spine, caressing the soft skin. He pulled Q into another deep kiss after he had finally found the lube that never seemed to be where they thought they had left it, he then gently removed Q’s glasses and placed them on the bedside cabinet; they had been casualties of their couplings more times than either of them cared to admit.

 

James gasped as Tristan’s fingers pressed against his hole making him gasp, it really had been too long since they had done it this way around; not that he didn’t very much enjoy the other way but this was...  _ oh fuck  _ James lost all train of coherent thought as his husband’s agile fingers quickly found his prostate and massaged gently making stars dance in front of his eyes.

 

Q,  _ god fucking dammit Tristan you arsehole,  _ grinned when James began to beg, he did so love it when his usually stoic agent became undone.

 

“Yes darling?” Tristan teased, watching James’ hands cling to the bedsheets in desperation.

 

“Please, Tristan love, please I need you.” James finally managed to gasp out, he watched Q’s breath hitch in delight as his own natural accent seeped into his voice.

 

Never one to deny 007, Tristan removed his fingers, grinning at the whine that the agent released at the loss. 

 

“How would you like to do it today dear?” Q asked, leaning up to press a soft kiss to James’ lips as he lubed himself up.

 

“I want to see you.” James answered plainly, his only reply from Tristan was another gentle kiss before his right leg was being pushed up to his chest and he could feel the head of the other man’s cock pressing against his hole.

 

Tristan carefully pushed into James, knowing that despite his begging, it had been rather a while since James had been on the bottom and he had no intention of hurting him. 

 

James however, was growing rather tired of being treated like he was made of fragile glass; though he respected that his husband was taking his time and being gentle due to the time elapsed between his last time with his cock up his arse and now but  _ goddammit  _ he just needed Q to fucking fuck him. 

 

James never had been one who was good with patience.

 

He slid his legs around Tristan’s waist and pulled him in as far as he could go with no warning, making the most beautiful hybrid between a gasp and a moan erupt from the man’s lips.

 

“James…” Tristan gasped, he was quickly yanked back to James’ lips by his hair where he was kissed senseless. 

 

“I appreciate you taking it slow, darling;” James whispered against his lips when they broke apart leaving only an inch between their lips to catch their breath, “but I really would appreciate it more if you hurried the fuck up.”

 

Tristan couldn’t help the laugh that broke free at that, to which James joined in. 

 

James’ was abruptly cut off as Q pulled back and thrust back in with a roll of his hips that had James arching his back and moaning. 

 

James couldn’t even begin to form a coherent sentence as he felt the pleasure build steadily as Tristan thrust into him, all he could do was cling to his husband’s shoulders and hair.

 

He latched onto Tristan’s neck, right at the spot about midway down that he had memorised even before their first time together that made Tristan arch his back and gasp. The action only served to drive his thrusts deeper, James was most definitely not complaining as he felt the tell-tale tight, hot coil build in his abdomen. 

 

“I’m going to come, Tristan.” James gasped into Q’s ear, allowing the hot breath to sweep over his neck.

 

Tristan retracted one of his hands that had been holding himself up above James and reached for James’ cock, the first touch made James arch off the bed and cling to Q even harder.

 

It didn’t take long with the combined pleasure of Tristan’s now desperate thrusting and his hot, tight hand on his cock for James to gasp out the warning that he was going to come.

 

“Come for me, James.” Tristan demanded breathily, he wanted to feel James come undone while he was still inside him.

 

_ And well  _ didn’t that just do it for James, he half moaned/half gasped his husband’s name as he felt the pleasure bubble over and the hot, sticky jets of come erupt all over their chests.

 

Tristan only managed a few extra meager thrusts as James came underneath him before he too was coming, the combination of the almost-too-tight heat of his husband with the image of said husband writhing on their bedsheets was too much for him.

 

Q collapsed onto James not caring one whit for the come that coated their chests that would no doubt take some scrubbing to get off as it began to harden.

 

“Welcome home, James.” Tristan whispered, pushing himself onto shaky elbows to steal another kiss.

 

“Welcome home indeed.” James grinned filthily earning himself a tired swat to the shoulder.

 

“ _ Ughhhh…”  _ Tristan groaned as he peeled himself away from James, who elicited a small whimper as he finally pulled out that made Tristan smile, and went to their en-suite to grab a cloth. 

 

He walked back into the room to find James relaxing on the bed with his hands behind his head and legs extended, he would have looked the very picture of casual elegance had it not been for the scarlet flush that had blossomed on his chest and swept up his neck to sit high on his cheeks and sat under almost feverishly bright eyes that watched him carefully as he made his way back to the bed.

 

“Are we going to talk about what M said today then?” Tristan asked quietly after cleaning James up and tossing the cloth in the general direction of the bathroom; James let out a deep breath that he wasn’t quite aware of drawing in as he and Q settled down on their sides facing each other with their noses almost touching, legs entwined and one of their hands each clasped between them.

 

“I…” James sighed again, he smiled softly as he received a reassuring peck on the lips before continuing; “I couldn’t keep going on like I was, I’m getting too old though I loathe to admit it.”

 

The statement elicited a breathy chuckle from Tristan but he didn’t say anything, knowing somehow as he always did, exactly what James needed in that moment.

 

“I know damn well that I’m lucky to have made it to this age, the average life expectancy for double-oh’s isn’t exactly spectacular;” James paused for a moment to collect himself, Tristan tightened his grasp on his hand slightly in a silent show of support, “I want to live the rest of my life with you, I meant that when we said our vows. I know that you would never ask me to give up my job no matter how much you worry about me.”

 

James allowed a teasing lilt to enter his voice and was rewarded with a wide grin and a gentle kiss that had his heart stuttering in his chest even after all this time together.

 

“I’ve been considering it for longer than I care to admit, retiring I mean, I could lie and say that I’ve only thought about it in the last few months but you bloody well know that I can’t lie to you for shit;” James paused again when Q laughed at the all too true statement, he took a brief moment to revel in his husband’s laugh and bright eyes that shimmered in the dim light shining in from the streetlights outside before continuing; “but really, I’ve been thinking about it since we got married.”

 

This caused Tristan’s breathing to catch in his throat and stare wide-eyed at James.

 

“James.... Since we…” Tristan trailed off not quite believing what he had just heard.

 

“I waited so long because I wanted to make sure it was what I wanted, and it is. I want to be able to come home at the end of a day, to be able to hold you while we watch telly and then hold you when we sleep. I want to grow old with you, Tristan.” James finished, he couldn’t help the way his voice broke on the last sentence; he always thought he would die alone in the field but Tristan had changed all that when he had bulldozed his way into life, obliterating the walls that he had carefully constructed through one too many failed love affair. 

 

“I want to grow old with you too, James.” Tristan answered breathily, rubbing his nose gently against James’; their eyes locked, silently conveying the love they felt for one another without the need for any action.

 

“Looks like you’re stuck with me then.” James grinned, wrapping his arm around Tristan’s waist and pulling him close.

 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Tristan confessed gently, pressing a soft kiss to James’ parted lips before turning away from him and settling down in his sleeping position.

 

“Neither would I, my dear.” James answered, laying down behind him and pulling him close to him once again. 

 

He pressed a lazy kiss to Tristan’s shoulder blade as he felt his eyelids begin to droop, Q squeezed his hand where it lay entwined with his own over his hip as he relaxed back into James’ hold.

 

James last coherent thought that made him grin against his husband’s soft, wild hair before he drifted off into a peaceful slumber was, after all,  _ really _ who else was going to be the Quartermaster’s favourite if not him?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it guys, hope you enjoyed it! Thank you so much for reading! It got quite sappy there at the end but what's life without a little fluff? 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought of it in the comments, I love any and all feedback! 
> 
> Thanks again for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> So I should be working on my other chaptered 00Q fit but this little plot bunny wouldn't leave my head so here it is! I have most of this written so it will hopefully be posted in the next few days!
> 
> Pretty please let me know what you think of it! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
